


Moonlight Maidens

by aymr



Series: Queen Anne's Lace [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Past Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Pining, Slight Canon Divergence, jokes on you because it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/pseuds/aymr
Summary: Constance once hated Edelgard for having everything she couldn't have. But this is not a story surrounding one-sided animosity. This is the story of how Constance fell in love with Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Constance von Nuvelle, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Queen Anne's Lace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Moonlight Maidens

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of the 'Queen Anne's Lace' series, a series that document all types of drabbles, multi-chapter, etc stories about Edelgard and Constance. Before you read this I must note a few divergent point: 
> 
> I merged the ending of Cindered Shadows with the main game, so most of the way how Byleth recruited the Ashen Wolves won't be relevant here.
> 
> I added a personal AU/Touch of Edelgard and Constance meeting briefly as kids because why not?
> 
> and... SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!! If you haven't finished the Cindered Shadows DLC I don't suggest reading this. If you haven't read any of Constance's supports then there are also spoilers for that too.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope people enjoy this!

The shadows of the Abyss always offered a form of refuge amongst the denizens of the underground. In spite of its name, the strategic manipulation of their reputations, the denizens of Abyss were kind. Perhaps they never knew peace the way they should – some too young, some deserved to die in the arms of their loved ones… everyone deserved better. If not for the members of the Ashen Wolves, perhaps, all that is fleeting would perish.

But the Abyss has not known peace, at least, not in a long time. With the Archbishop’s eyes scrutinizing their every move, with the Knights of Seiros and their affiliated soldiers raiding and disrupting any semblance of peace they could have – Yuri’s eyes were tired, Constance’s laughter became so fragile, Hapi’s disappointment never wavered, and Balthus grew resentful.

Piles of rusty blades, weapons, shields looted from the infantry soldiers that dared to step feet even close within their proximity. They violate without a warrant and that is the way of the church; that is the way of the monastery – those students that _dare_ to stand as if they were wielding the righteous blade for the sake of the goddess. The nobility was reprehensible, the crest bearers made a mockery of all the suffering that have trickled underground.

When Edelgard von Hresvelg stepped within the bounds of the Abyss, it was as if an old heart throb found its way back within the confines of Constance von Nuvelle’s chest.

* * *

“You are of noble stock, yes? Name yourself!” Constance grinned, taunting the other on the battlefield in spite of all the risk that was before her.  
“Certainly. I am Edelgard.” The other responded curtly, as if the name of an old memory that lingered in her mind.  
“That is the same name as the Imperial princess! It’s a lovely name but a bit cheeky in my view,” her eyes widened as she responded. She never met anyone else with the same name as her… but still, the possibility of another member of nobility naming their child after an Imperial royalty was not unheard of.  
“Ugh,” she groaned before lunging her axe mercilessly at her. In that instance, Constance thought she saw death for the second time.

* * *

And that was how Constance recalled that meeting. Even after they have ceased their fighting, she still remembered the fire in her eyes. Edelgard von Hresvelg… how could she forget that name?

She marvelled her – the imperial princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian throne. Surely, a pawn in the scheme of restoring her house’s former glory. How was it that someone so fierce could appear so tender, so refined as if one touch could shatter her entire being? Perhaps it was the ashen locks, perhaps it was the restraint she held in her composure – regardless of what it was, her heart ached at the thought.

* * *

They once met as children at a ball.

She stood there adjacent to Ferdinand von Aegir as he twirled, bowed, and trotted his haughty noble disposition; oh, how Constance laughed at him, ridiculed him as their fathers spoke cordially with one another. They danced. He lead and he was terrible. Then she lead, showing Ferdie the way. He seemingly understood. Then, he lead again. This time, he was better. This time he improved –

“Edelgard!” He shouted, as if any semblance of regality faded the moment he spoke. There was a flame burning in his eyes – orange was the aura of his being, akin to the hue of his hair.

Yet, she stood there and watched him with a cold indifference… at least that was how it appeared to be.

Her eyes were inviting, perhaps a little hard and shy; a princess she was, the way her rigid posture in the view of the untrained eye would ooze of grace, but not in the eyes of the daughter of House Nuvelle. How strange it was for Ferdinand to change his demeanour within seconds of her arrival.

She was beautiful, but not _that_ beautiful.

How annoying that it is by birth that she stands with boys like Ferdinand who wished to win her approval. What a nuisance that Edelgard was – and what kind of name was Edelgard anyways? What sort of pompous sort of people would name their child _that_?

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Ferdinand filled with rage. Then at the sight of what appeared to be a slimy retainer – must be one of the boys from House Vestra – push poor Ferdinand away. How _pitiful_ to vie for approvals of a princess that didn’t even know she had approvals to give. After all, she was only one of many daughters of House Hresvelg – what would she know about burden or responsibility?

Constance whisked herself away from the sheer embarrassment that Ferdinand was emanating in fear that it would contaminate her and subsequently infiltrate the good House Nuvelle name – after all, her father did tell her how important it was her for to act prim and proper in the face other nobles. House Nuvelle can and will only accept the best candidates into their house, anyone less than worthy does not deserve their blood.

The young noble knew she must return to the faces of her fellow nobles. No one knew the burden of her house, of the frailty of their state – they always walked on a tenuous line between crumbling and continuing. This was why she was well known amongst the circles of nobility – all the children of prominent houses were her friends… except those of House Hresvelg.

_How cumbersome that the house with the most influence reject her._

They were children and yet, Constance had her eyes sought out on the prizes before her. Whilst the adults, the older princes, princesses, and nobles danced with each other, she knew she must find a companion too. After all, a noble never rested – even when the duty has yet to fall upon her shoulders, some day that burden would be hers to bear and she needed all the training she could.

“Ah—” a soft sound elicited from Edelgard’s lips as they collided with one another. How clumsy that the eighth princess was, she flushed amidst her escape from the crowd.

“Princess Edelgard! You will be my partner!” Constance declared triumphantly.

“Well, actually… I was going back to my chambers.”

“Yet, I do not see your retainer with you – is it truly appropriate to allow an imperial princess to traverse the halls alone whilst danger might linger about? I think not! I shall allow you to escape once your retainer is within your presence – for the moment, you shall be my partner!”

Edelgard sighed defeatedly. The young princess shook her head before she conceded to the barrage of arguments and reasonings – she was simply too tired to argue at this point.

“Fine. We shall dance one dance, then I will return to my chambers.”

“Ahaha! I knew your highness would eventually see the merits of my company. Many vie for the company of Constance von Nuvelle. Now, your hand, your highness?”

* * *

And yet, now she stood before her as distant as ever as if she could not remember that night. Perhaps, it was due to the fleeting nature of it – yet, it was the ephemerality of the moment that allowed itself to sink within the deep crevices of her mind. Pity how her feelings are not reciprocated.

Even though there was a semblance of fondness lying within her, Constance still loathed her.

Oh, how she resented her.

That pristine princess standing with the righteous crown hanging above her head as if the crown was destined to fall into her hands – after all, it was no secret that Emperor Ionius IX had many lovers and many children… to think Edelgard was the only one eligible to carry the nation whilst the former glorious House Nuvelle was nothing more than ashes that only exist within the hidden texts of history.

She hated the way how she acted as if the Abyssians were sullying her royal highness’ soles, as if the imprints beneath the holy ground was worse than death itself. Edelgard standing here on her high horse, all powerful and mighty whilst Constance von Nuvelle rotted beneath the soils of Garreg Mach. If the Imperial princess were to perish, the nation would mourn. If she were to die, no one would remember her name.

Constance von Nuvelle was a diligent worker. When there was spare time to be granted, her mind always veered towards research. Thus, the library was her place of choice once her duties as one of the protectors of the Abyss was fulfilled.

“The Abyss is unbefitting for your highness?” Constance challenged as she emerged from behind the princess. Naturally she mocked her for all the contempt she held for the underground, as if this was the worst experience of her lifetime – naïve princess, what did she know about hardships?

“Constance, diligent as ever I see.” The princess replied, turning her eyes from the books contained within the shelves towards the other woman. “How can I be of assistance to you?”

Ah, there she was again. Offering that faux sense of responsibility, that faux sense of guilt that tainted every interaction they have ever had – guilt, pity, and perhaps even disgust at the crestfallen former noble.

She had seen her in the daylight, she had seen every etch of her most deplorable self. Proud as she stood before the princess, and with a silver tongue she spoke – but she knew eventually she will see the sun again and when the time come will she have the courage to speak to her again?

Constance clenched her jaw, swallowed any words of self-pity that even _dared_ to build up within her throat. Her words were like bile, threatening to expel from her lips involuntarily – but Constance swallowed harshly as she steeled her determined gaze towards the princess.

“Spare me your pity. Your highness may have seen me in a precarious state but that is not an invitation for your pity – spare it. If your highness wishes to be of assistance to me then help me rebuild House Nuvelle. Otherwise I do not need your empty words to only assuage the impotence of House Hresvelg. I, Constance von Nuvelle shall restore House Nuvelle back to its former glory – and I shall do it with or without the assistance of the Imperial princess!”

A long silence drew. The princess’ eyes were no longer fixated on the blonde woman’s. Perhaps they were contemplating or perhaps longing for the days to leave the underground. Regardless, Constance was growing impatient.

Finally, Edelgard spoke.

“…have you finished speaking?”

Flabbergasted she was, as if a wave of shame undulated beneath the surface of her skin. Perhaps she had spoken too much, perhaps she was out of line and yet, instead of conceding Constance’s brows furrow into a deep frown before the Imperial Princess.

“Have I offended your highness?”

“…no. You have not, you did not offend me, Constance.”

“Then I shall say it twice: your piteous gaze, I see it. I do not want it. My house may have fallen but my dignity have not – I, Constance von Nuvelle see no merit in your faux sympathy. I do not need your highness’ pity.”

“…ugh.”

“Does the sound of my voice _aggravate_ your highness? Well, I shall not cease until my goals are achieved. You and I, we are one of the same kind.”

“Constance, do you ever stop talking?”Edelgard groaned. Her two fingers coming to pinch the bridge of her nose as her head shook at the sound of Constance’s boisterous laughter.

Yet, in spite of Edelgard’s words Constance never stopped laughing. After all, the sound of her own laughter was the only concrete factor that remained in her life – her house, her heart, her friends… all were fleeting, all would leave her one day and all she had was the duality of herself. Her laughter, as bright as the sun, yet, she herself could not dare to even stand within the shadows of sunlight – how ironic was that?

“You wish to call for my silence – quaint isn’t it? The empire believe the voice of House Nuvelle would cease to be spoken amongst us again and yet, here I, Constance von Nuvelle stand, refusing to be silenced. Ohoho! I refuse to be silenced, the voice of House Nuvelle will never again be –”

Then Constance found herself at an impasse. A lump grew in Constance’s throat. Edelgard stood dangerously close to her, as if those once tender eyes now only emanate the menacing aura of a lioness awaken from her deep slumber. The confidence within her was wavering, as if the shroud of darkness was threatening to seep through the cracks of herself – she felt weak, she felt vulnerable. It was as if Edelgard could see her and it didn’t help that the Imperial princess was stalking her as if she was a prey.

She was enclosing in, and Constance could feel her heartbeat accelerate. Eyes closed, she embraced for impact –

_Crash._

Her wrist flickered, a jolt of frosty waves ride from the tip of her fingertips and ice emerged from the soils beneath them. Constance’s feet picked up their pace whilst she bolted out of the library and down the corridors, past the tavern, past the marketplace – perhaps, this was the most running Constance had done all year but her legs don’t stop until she found herself back within her corridors.

Fingers grasping onto the wooden framing of their corridor, Constance started to gasp for air as the different streams of thoughts coursed through her mind – she thought about the princess she met at the ball almost a life time ago, she thought about the wasted opportunity to revive House Nuvelle, and then she thought about her dying family members as she emerged as the only survivor amidst the tragedy. Her chest ached and tightened – she loathed herself for surviving, she loathed how ill prepared she was despite her entire life built on inheriting the house.

Edelgard smelled like the faint scent of bergamot, as if she was bathed in regality. How sad it was to watch where she could once stand be so far away from her – who was she to believe that she could acquaint herself with the Imperial Princess?

She loathed her.

She wanted to be her.

She hated her.

She wanted her to like her.

When they were younger her eyes were kinder. Seemingly distant, seemingly austere the princess was but beneath the exterior was an ounce of warmth she offered her. She still remembered the feeling of her hand against her own, she still remembered the envy in Ferdinand’s voice when he found out, and the gentle smile on Emile and Mercedes’ lips when she recalled dancing with a princess to her friends.

How things have changed.

She might be a member of the Ashen Wolves, but it was Edelgard’s tresses that mirrored the ashen nature of their existence. Grim, lack of pigment, yet, seemingly refined in spite of the hollowed nature.

Constance hated her for having everything she had.

Constance hated her for being a prim and pristine heir to a prominent house whilst she had nothing to inherit.

“Constance!” An authoritative shrill sent shivers up the blonde’s back as she quickly recomposed herself, standing straight whilst tearing her fingers off from the frame. “There you are. What were you thinking? I understand you are rightfully and justly enraged at House Hresvelg but is there merit in attempting to—”

“I would never! How dare you even _insinuate_ that I carry such insidious intentions. What good would it do for my house if I were to assassinate—”

“…I wouldn’t call that an assassination per se—”

“I would not. Even with selfish motives I would not and I could not. House Nuvelle may no longer exist and I may no longer be of noble status but my heart will always remain a heart of a noble. You disappoint me, your highness.”

Then silence fell between them. Her eyes looked away from the princess’ and the princess did not look at the blonde. The weight of Constance’s words hung heavy in the air between them and slowly, she felt them sinking in – she raised her voice at the princess.

“…then why did you cast a spell within my proximity? Could you perhaps explain that?” Edelgard spoke and Constance felt the urge to run from her once again… but she knew she could not and most definitely should not.

“…”  
“Constance?”  
“…”  
“Constance, are you… faring alright?”  
“…”

Edelgard sighed, “Whatever your reasoning might be. I don’t suppose there is merit in doubting your integrity. We are comrades and allies after all… you and I.”  
“Truly?” Chimed Constance.  
“...you…I – indeed,” the princess chuckle in amusement. There is a frown between her browns, as if she was contemplating the next words to speak. Constance only watched and marvelled at the lineaments and subtleties of her visage until Edelgard spoke once more, “I understand what I say is meaningless – but I promise you, I will rebuild House Nuvelle when I become emperor. Constance, you are an invaluable ally to me – having you as the leader of House Nuvelle can only benefit the Empire. Yet, until then, I must apologize on behalf of my precarious position amongst the noble ranks.”

For the first time in years she saw that girl again – the sincerity of a princess far too gentle for the brutal world around her. There was tenderness thinly veiled by the pragmatism she spoke with. Edelgard changed, as did Constance. No longer was Edelgard the youthful princess she met that eve, and no longer was Constance the same girl who was sheltered from all the tragedies, all the evil deeds, and the calculating nature of politics.

Thus, Constance didn’t speak at all. Instead she simply smiled, tugging Edelgard’s gloved hands into her own. As if for the first time, she felt as if time never moved – as if she was still that same girl who loved the balls, who loved teasing Ferdinand for his horrendous dancing; as if she was still the same girl who loved eating sweets with Mercedes and Emile. For a brief, yet, fleeting moment Constance felt a semblance of joy that bubbled from within her chest.

It was as if they were walking on different planes, as if the axis they existed upon were never meant to cross. Parallel lines they once were, and yet, at this point they intersect beneath the holy ground above them. Edelgard was a princess and Constance was crestfallen. Yet, within this moment of levity it was as if any semblance of animosity she had towards the other seemingly dissipated.

She hated Edelgard.

She wanted to be Edelgard.

She wanted Edelgard.

She _wanted_ Edelgard.

Her hair, her eyes, her face – the way how she composed herself was a mark of beauty. Perhaps, the hues of her tresses were no longer the same as she recalled them to be – but the ashen locks were also befitting of her. Edelgard was the paradigm of beauty, the model to emulate but Constance would never _dare_ to admit those thoughts aloud. The moment Constance von Nuvelle shed her shell that would be the day all the goodness surrounding her slithers away into the shadows.

“Is there something on my face Constance? You’ve been staring at it for quite some time now…”  
“Ah! No, your visage it is fine – I mean you are stunning, your highness. It is no surprise that the Imperial princess is equal in her beauty and intellect. There is not a thing wrong with your face. Worry not, your highness – I am a connoisseur of adornments and the maintenance of appearances after all, ahahaha…!”  
“Oh…” Her cheeks flushed akin to the hue of her uniform upon the unexpected ambush of adoring comments with regards to herself and when Constance realized the princess’ reply, she too responded in a similar light. “Well, regardless the Professor was wondering if we are prepared for our next mission. There’s no time for dalliance – let’s meet our allies by the entry way, shall we?”

* * *

The next time they saw each other in a peaceful state was when they slain the monster that Aelfric had become. Knowing the Church has offered the Abyssians reprieve, perhaps, this was the last time they would see one another – yet, there was a layer of truth that the members of the Ashen Wolves house could sense. To return to the surface, to return to the lives they were banished from is simply a naïve thought that was offered by the Archbishop without much consideration – how could Yuri return to a society that has shunned him? How could Hapi return to a place where they could imprison her and experiment on her again? How could Balthus walk even a mile radius away from Garreg Mach without the bounties coming for his head? How could Constance allow herself to see the sun again without the comfort of knowing that the Abyss would wait for her?

A graduation gift, she called it. A throne of lies the Archbishop sat on – how truly out of touch was she with the denizens of Abyss… as if those once banished are allowed in the sunlight without the disgrace of the Abyssian aura that supposedly emanated from them. The Archbishop wanted them gone and that was no surprise to Constance.

“Perhaps we can allow them to finish their studies at the Officer’s Academy. After all, they are invaluable allies to have and now Aelfric is gone… they are the only ones who know the Abyss better than anyone else,” Edelgard stepped forward, one hand gestured out as her eyes steeled in the direction of Rhea.

“Well that’s –”

“I agree with Edelgard. That way if they are concerned about the Abyssians they can always return to them,” Dimitri smiled at Edelgard and Edelgard smiled back at him.

“Yeah, well, I have no objections here. They could be an interesting addition to our team wouldn’t they – maybe we should see what teach thinks,” Claude noted nonchalantly as he nodded his direction to the mercenary turned professor.

“Hm… if they don’t mind I can take them into my class, Lady Rhea,” Byleth spoke with a smile on their lips, looking blankly at Rhea’s direction.

All eyes were on the Archbishop’s, and it was as if this impending sense of doom within the silence was what shook all the walls that collapsed around the woman. She sighed, conceding upon series of words that have seemingly backed her into a corner. Thus, her eyes moved towards the Ashen Wolves prior to speaking, “If that is what you wish then I shall grant it – however, Professor I expect you to watch over them closely. Remember, there is a reason why we sent them to the Abyss to begin with. Now, I will adjourn to my chambers. Good day, Professor.”

And there she went, her saturated green tresses flowing and fading into the halls and now all was left were Byleth, the students, and the remainder of the Ashen Wolves house. All stood and watched the trail of where Rhea went until there was absolute certainty that she was no longer within earshot.

“Well, I don’t know where I’m going now. To tell the truth, I never thought I would leave Abyss. Maybe I _will_ join your class and assist you on missions, friend,” Yuri smiled coyly, “That way, I can still provide for the people of the Abyss. If you are so intent on keeping me around, then I _can_ stay.”

“It only makes sense for me to stay as well. After all, it would be their pleasure to have Constance von Nuvelle grace their presence,” Constance laughed and all winced at the sound of her booming laughter.

“I guess Hapi will stay here too then,” Hapi noted with a hint of nonchalance, her hands folded behind her head before following a shrug on her shoulders.

“Well, then the Grappling King too will stay! Though, I don’t know how I feel about being a student at the Academy… But I guess I’ll stay here until I can pay off my debt,” Balthus boomed.

“Y’know, you can just ask Holst for help,” Hilda snorted, rolling her eyes at his direction.  
“Holst?! Never!” He protested and Hilda laughed at him again.

So it was settled, with Rhea’s command, the Ashen Wolves were now apart of the Black Eagles house under Byleth’s watchful eyes. In truth, it was uncertain if this was the best for the rest of them – at least, they can seek refuge with Edelgard and her professor until they were ready to leave the monastery.

It was a new day, and for once the Abyssians were allowed onto the surface for the first time in many, many moons. Yet, that does not change the strict surveillance that they all anticipated that the church would place onto them in spite of their alleged freedom but they all knew this was the best choice for the time being.

Constance von Nuvelle stepped away from the light distilled through the stained glass windows as she watched her peers spill and disperse amongst the rest. To think of the networks of possibility that lie within the palms of her hands was proving to be daunting – but she knew what she must do for the sake of her house. Her eyes drew onto the princess walking before her, as the silver maiden’s locks sway in slow motion before herself – then, she turned and smiled at her before those fleeting features of tenderness was replaced by a look of concern.

“Constance, are you faring well? Come along, allow me to introduce you to the members of the Black Eagles house,” Edelgard offered as she spun on her heels as if to take her lead to walk forward again.

And forward they walked as the former noble followed behind.

* * *

The moonlight shined harshly above the night sky. Deep into the night she stayed within the chambers of the library as her eyes scanned every word and memorized it. Constance von Nuvelle was a hard worker in spite of her external appearances. Normally she understood the value of slumber in spite of her lack of progress towards revolutionary spells, towards the ailment that ails her… yet, after conversing with Ferdinand today there was a spark that struck within Constance. There was a twinge of pain to watch his sad eyes regard her with such pity – how the mighty has fallen from the highest echelons of society, how she was now a sewage rat newly emerged into daylight.

Etches of scrolls imported from the Royal School of Sorcery remain within the shelves – yet, she had scrutinized those texts once in her youth; it does no harm for her to peruse familiar texts to seek out new revelations. Yet, scroll after scroll, tomes after tomes, only information she knew of… once again, Constance was at an impasse.

“Ahh…” She whined, aggravated and frustrated at the lack of results. Fist pressed against her forehead, Constance stared and stared as if she was trying to burn the words into her mind’s eye in hopes that a new revelation would miraculously appear before her.

“Constance?”

Immediately, she straightened her back and turned to the direction where the voice was coming from. Flushed she was, she simply greeted Edelgard with a smile on her lips as if she wasn’t just struggling through piles of texts to find the one epiphany she so desperately been searching for.

“Princess Edelgard! How quaint is it for your highness and I to meet here! Perhaps it is providence, ahahaha!” Beamed Constance at the sight of the princess who simply shook her head upon hearing the statement.

“Constance… must I remind you to remain quiet in the library once more?” Edelgard sighed as she settled on the seat beside the other woman. Curiously, she peeked at the scriptures that she was so intently reading and merely looked up at her. “You’re studying.”

“Indeed. If I ever dare to dream of reviving House Nuvelle, I must first and foremost live up to the Nuvelle name – my ancestors and my parents were renowned mages after all! Thus, I am once again scrutinizing these texts. Reading them once will not yield any meaningful results if one is intent on mastering magic,” Constance replied earnestly as she followed the mouthful of words she just spewed with a sigh. “That being said, I am quite curious as to why your highness is awake at such hours and alone nonetheless.”

“Sleep escapes me. I was wandering outside. There is a lovely breeze tonight,” Edelgard hummed as she opened one of the books that was atop of the pile of books that Constance had before her. “I will note, I am surprised to find you here at this hour. It is rather late.”

“And I too am surprised to find your highness awake. If sleep evades you perhaps I can conjure you a potion to aid your slumber. It is quite simple, I am only in need of a few basic ingredients.”  
“T-There really is no need for that, Constance. Thank you, really. I – I’m quite alright!” Edelgard flushed and Constance only closed the cover of her book.  
“But I insist! Sleep is essential to your highness’ wellbeing and if I could be of any assistance then I must assist,” Constance said decidedly before standing up on her feet. “Come now! The night is young!”  
“…I don’t suppose I can say no…” Edelgard sighed, conceding at the insistence of the blonde before her – and it was right then that Constance took her hand and left the library in a state of disarray.

Somehow, they made it to the greenhouse without much notice from the other students nor the patrolling guards. Swiftly, Constance plucked lavender, chamomile, and a mixture of different roots growing within the greenhouse. Flask in one hand, distilled water in the other, she began mixing – and then, the fire from her palms finally brewed the concoction for the princess. A twirl! Triumphant Constance was, she offered the flask to the princess.

“Tada~! Now, off with you, demons!” Constance chimed as Edelgard watched the flask of curiously coloured liquid swirl around the bottom then back at Constance before she simply sighed and drank all of the concoction in one go.

“Thank you, Constance… You did not need to go through all that trouble for me but, thank you, nonetheless,” Edelgard smiled at the other before gazing off at the plants that inhabit the garden.

A red rose within their proximity, Edelgard reached and removed one before bestowing it before Constance. The blonde stared at her and then the rose that was held gingerly between her fingers. Confused was Constance, but Edelgard merely inched her hand closer.

“This is for you. Think of it as a token of appreciation.”  
“Ahaha! There is no need to thank me, your highness but if you insist then I shall accept graciously!” Constance responded nervously, hoping that the moonlight wasn’t strong enough to reveal the faint roseate hues that embellished her features.  
“You like roses, Constance?” Edelgard inquired.  
“I do!”  
“Well, I’m glad to hear,” Edelgard smiled. Her arms stretched in the air briefly before beginning to turn on her heels. “Hm, I do believe your concoction is beginning to take effect. I shall return to my chambers. Thank you, Constance. Please get some rest.”

“Allow me to escort your highness back to your chambers. Dangers do lurk among the shadows after all,” Constance followed suite.  
“Well… if you insist. I don’t suppose I oppose,” Edelgard smiled in return.

She had known Edelgard for more than two moons upon this point. It was as if the squabbles within the Abyss were a mere anomaly. The truth was, Edelgard was kind and in spite of her naivete, she was intelligent. Perhaps Constance did misjudge her character the first time – she recall the words spewed by Ferdinand ‘the highest of peaks, the lowest of valleys’ and she wondered if Edelgard knew what either meant instead of spewing it as if they were proses of poetry like Ferdinand. Strange how she was the princess and yet very little was known about her amongst the public records – why was her hair white? Was it not a different colour before? Still, despite the insensitive nature that many perceive of the noble she knew better than to pry. After all, that would be akin to people prying the most humiliating moments of her life and scrutinizing them.

Thus, Constance kept her mouth shut on their walk back to the dorm rooms. Her eyes watched Edelgard intently, as if trying to read every detail that she would allow to be read. Before her stood the vessel for her success to revive House Nuvelle; yet, she wondered – Edelgard could offer her so much, but what could she offer the future emperor in return? Ah, that sliver of self-doubt threatens to overtake her in moments like this! She struggled with the notion of allowing herself to exist amongst nobles whilst unable to handle the humiliation of being known as the lone survivor of House Nuvelle.

“Thank you for accompanying me. Perhaps, we should arrange another time to be like this together,” Edelgard smiled and Constance only flushed at the sound of her voice.  
“Yes! Of course! I would be delighted to.”  
“Perhaps we can have tea tomorrow after our reason magic seminar. I recently received a shipment of our house made blend. I would be delighted to share some with you.”  
“Sounds divine! We shall meet again in the morning – sleep well, your highness.”  
“You too, Constance. Don’t stay up too late, alr

* * *

The autumn leaves fell as the students anticipated the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Constance always dreaded the sunshine, remembering the surge of loathing that unveils itself – the sun was always imposing and capable of stripping one of their masks that were meticulously worn for protection’s sake. Yet, the series of battles and the bonds she was starting to feel better… as if she was allowed to start resenting herself a little less with the passage of time. Sunshine or indoors, both are her and she was both. Still, it didn’t change the sense of impending doom that overshadowed her. The fear of failure, the fear of disgracing her house and subsequently herself amongst the nobles on the battlefield.

Though the human resolve is no panacea when it came to her ailment. The rooted self-hatred that emerged upon exposure to the sun did not waver, yet, in pockets her natural assurance seeped through. In pockets, she didn’t shy away from speaking her truth; in moments, she was able to reassure herself when it was tempting to cower and wallow within her cloud of loathing.

Her fingers snapped, a whirlwind of ice emerging from her fingertips – chilling they were to her bones. Albeit no one but the members of the monastery are privy to watch this battle, Constance knew the results of the battle would spread across different factions across the continent – if the performance of the sole survivor of House Nuvelle was anything less than perfect it could lull her predicament further into this pit of precarity. Then she snapped her fingers again until a jolt of lighting sparked from her fingertips – this wasn’t right. This wasn’t the _Bolting_ spell. Frustrated, she clenched her fist tightly: one hand clenching the pages of the tome, another tinged with scarlet from the frustration of her incompetence.

“Focus, focus… breathe in, breathe out… Bolting!” She shouted as she threw her arm forward as if to follow through with wave of thunder she sent miles away. Anxiously, she watched until she heard the clangorous clamour of her spell… followed by the surprised shrieks of the people cursing at the top of their lungs. “Yes! I knew I could do it, ahaha! No spell is too difficult for me to cast!”

She stood there, triumphant at the beginnings of her mastery of the spell. There was a thrill that rushed through her as the sparks of lightning left her fingertips. It was as if she could envision miles way from where she was, as if she could see beyond the confines of the classroom walls. With recent months the clarity of her vision has only improved as she could see across the field, and sometimes at the opponent’s fort.

“Constance, there you are. I was looking for you,” chimed Edelgard as she entered the classroom. At the sound of her voice, Constance turned with a brilliant smile donning her visage.  
“You were looking for me your highness? Why, are you in need of my company? Ahahaha! Of course you would be – well, you are in luck. I have mastered a complex spell as of now and my elation is unparalleled. I heard your highness has a penchant for sweetness – I just so happen to know where to find delectable pastries.”  
“I—I was. Hm, that is most impressive, Constance. Perhaps you can show me some other time?” Edelgard canted her head curiously. A sliver of tenderness graced Edelgard’s features and she simply responde in kind, “you are correct, I do enjoy sweets. Hubert has recently received a shipment of Dagdan coffee beans – now, in truth, I do not understand the appeal of it… I thought you might enjoy it.”

“Your highness—”  
“There is no need for formalities. We are peers, we are friends… are we not?”  
“Friends… you and I?” Constance swallowed. “You consider us…friends?”  
“I…I do. You are my friend and I can only hope that the feeling is mutual.”  
“It…it is. It is mutual your – er, Edelgard. I – I’m honoured that you feel this way, that’s all…” Constance replied sheepishly, her steady gaze faltering as they cower; a tinge of red coloured her cheeks in response. “Alas! I must thank you for your generous gift – now to celebrate this merriment of friendship, I must now show you where to obtain delectable pastries. Ahahaha! Now come along, Edelgard!”  
“Lively as ever huh?” Edelgard chuckled, shaking her head before noticing that Constance had already whisked herself away from her vision – quickly, she chased after the blonde.

A few days ago Constance ran into Hapi with a mouthful of pastries. Despite the lack of grace she shown, Constance chose to indulge. Certainly, that was an impulsive decision she made without much thought given – how could she subject the imperial princess to such uncouthly behaviours? After all, she was the heir to the nation. In spirit, they may be similar but in reality, they were miles apart. Still, it didn’t change the fact that Edelgard’s offer set her heart aflutter! To think that the princess would think of her of all the people within her network… but of course! They were friends after all and friends kept each other in their thoughts. It was strange to think how she, who once saw the princess as a mere networking opportunity, perhaps even a stepping stone for her goal could kindle a genuine friendship with her. Constance could begin to taste her ambitions come to fruition.

Since the day they emerged from the battled against Aelfric she decided she would assist this woman in spite of the lingering feelings of animosity. After all, she was no fragile flower – Edelgard was a force to be reckoned with; the way she carried her axe, the way she jumped, lunged, and effortlessly defeated any foe that dared to cross her way… it was as if she was a wildfire, one charged with the flames of ambition. If Constance were to place bet on who would take back the reins of the Adrestian Empire, then she would bet on Edelgard.

She walked in beauty, akin to the gentle moonlight in the depths of night. Edelgard was the gentle flame that kindled a path to revolution, and… she was too good for her company. Constance von Nuvelle seldom doubted herself in such a manner, yet, when she dared to steal a glance at the silver haired maiden, she found a wave of sadness wash over her. Perhaps it was inadequacy. The sensations made her feel queasy and yet, in the face of sunlight she felt so vulnerable as if all her flaws and insecurities unravelled itself before herself. She remembered the way how the girls at her previous institution would look at her with pity; she recalled the way how the blaring sunshine unveiled her as she cried at the death of her brother; and never had she felt weaker than in the face of the ones that found her amidst the rubble. If she was stronger… then perhaps her house would’ve still existed. Yet, all that was left was a ghost of a noble. All that was left of House Nuvelle were the ghosts of her past –

“Constance…?” Softly, Edelgard interrupted the train of thoughts that ran through Constance’s mind and yet, Constance in spite of the addressing of her name could not bring herself to look at the princess.  
“Yes, Lady Edelgard? My apologies for my lack of attentiveness your highness…” Her words spoken in a demure fashion, her gaze cowering away. “Perhaps it is best that I make myself scarce—”  
“You truly think so? Well, I won’t stop you but I still wish to be in your company, Constance. Now, if you don’t mind – show me the way,” Edelgard smiled gently at Constance.  
“Your highness… I – I would be… delighted to,” Constance broke out a soft smile in response to Edelgard. It was as if a bit of confidence had shone through her, as if in that moment she felt as if she hated herself a little less.

Thus, they continued their engagement in a semi-lively conversation. Edelgard was kind and patient with her – the way how she was always so quick to reaffirm her enjoyment of Constance’s company, how she knew what to say to her to briefly mitigate those thoughts she had. Finally, when they arrived at the bakery Edelgard made the exchanges brief – two of each she bought… who would’ve known that the Imperial princess had such a sweet tooth?

When Edelgard took Constance back to her room, she felt the heavy dark clouds that were looming above her alleviated themselves immediately. How intimate it was to be in the princess’ room – yet, her room was like any other student’s room in the monastery. It felt intimate to watch Edelgard set up a small table before removing the edges of the box to allow them to be displayed in their proper glory.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she gestured around her room. “Would you like tea or coffee, Constance?”  
“I would like to sample the coffee – is your highness familiar with the procedures of making coffee?” Constance chimed before settling herself atop of the chair that was within close proximity.  
“I am not…” Edelgard noted sheepishly, one hand brushing against her forehead. “To be candid, I wonder if my dislike towards coffee is a direct result of my ignorance towards the craft of making coffee.”  
“Well… surely you and I can find a way…” Fingers pressed against her chin, there was a look of contemplation across her features.  
“Somehow… that doesn’t sound reassuring,” Edelgard grimaced at the thought. “Perhaps, I should summon Hubert for this matter…”

At the offer, Constance wasn’t elated at the thought. After all, she was still intent on impressing the princess by her prowess! It unnerved her to think about the idea of another person intercepting their meeting. Thus, classic Constance fashion she chose to defer this thought a little further. Two hands clapped together, a smile gracing her lips.

“Well, in the mean time we should try some of the pastries! They taste best when fresh!” Constance declared with a smile on their likes. “Here, your highness take your first pick. I have already tasted them all.”

With her gloved hand, Edelgard picked the pastry glazed with a decadent layer of dark chocolate. Perhaps, this was the first mistake: white gloves and chocolate. Still, it didn’t deter the princess from taking a gratuitous bite – how strange it was to spot the imperial princess indulging and how it was even rarer to see the corners of her lips smeared with chocolate. At that sight, Constance too, took one pastry – and in that moment, she remembered Hapi’s words and took a decided bite. In one fell swoop, she engulfed the entirety of the pastry… which proved itself to be a foolish decision. Perhaps, it was too big for her to consume comfortably but Constance could barely move her jaw to chew – and there Edelgard was, watching her with a perplexity that Constance easily read as judgement. She flushed profusely before looking away from Edelgard’s gaze. Slowly, but surely, she found a moment and so she chewed… and chewed before finally swallowing.

“You look like as if you would appreciate a glass of water,” Edelgard chuckled after hearing the sound of Constance’s relieved sigh.

And the blush on her cheeks only intensified upon the remark. Quickly, she scoured everywhere for a retort to only fall to, “At least I, am not in need of a pair of new gloves! Your fingertips are drenched in chocolate, Edelgard~”

“And you have crumbs all over your face,” Edelgard remarked in a matter of fact tone with a snarky undertone beneath her words.  
“I do?!”  
“You do.” The princess nodded, “allow me to demonstrate. May I?”

Edelgard’s hand was close to the corner of Constance’s mouth and it was difficult to refuse. Thus, she only swallowed and stared at Edelgard’s eyes then back at her hand, then back at her eyes and back at her hands, and so forth. There were knots in her stomach, knots in her throat and she couldn’t speak. So, after much deliberation and the clear concern on Edelgard’s features, Constance finally nodded, granting the princess permission.

“There,” Edelgard said in a hushed tone as her thumb swiped against Constance’s skin before bestowing the crumbs that stuck to the pad of her thumb. “You’re quite the messy eater, Constance.”

“How quaint coming from someone whose white gloves are sullied by chocolate,” Constance stuttered her retort while she pulled her distance away from Edelgard. “Besides, I was told that the pastries would taste better if I devoured it in one bite instead of taking minute bites – and she would be correct in that regard.”  
“Truly?” Edelgard canted her head to one side.  
“Truly!” Constance beamed before taking another pastry. It was as if Edelgard’s comment did not deter her at all from the messy results that yielded from her actions – if anything, Constance would say that she was eating in solidarity with the imperial princess if any dared to ask.

Then, she watched Edelgard put an entire pasty in her small cherry lips. Baffled was Constance von Nuvelle as she watched Edelgard deal with a similar struggle that she dealt with not too long ago – there was something about watching the princess like this that brought a smile to her lips. Thus, she too joined in the mission to chew a pastry whole. Edelgard smiled, and Constance noticed the crumbs that trailed from her lips to the collar of her uniform. Instinctively, she reached her hand out to brush away the crumbs from Edelgard – of course she noticed the look of surprise on the future emperor’s features, yet, somehow she managed to act as nonchalant as Constance’s demeanour could act without it being concerning.

“It is unbefitting for someone of your calibre to be seen with crumbs littered across your face. No need to thank me, I was simply looking out for your highness,” Constance hummed before she dusted the crumbs off of the corners of her own lips.

“Well, then I appreciate your concern, Constance.”

So she smiled back at the princess. Never had she felt this way about anyone else. Constance did wonder if she was confusing gratitude with affection – and yet, if this was purely gratitude then why did her heart skip a beat in her presence? It was seldom that anyone ever made her nervous. It was a rarity to catch Constance flustered, especially the way her cheeks flushed the way they do when Edelgard would speak to her or come close to her. It was an ailment that plagues her, a syndrome of tomfoolery – after all, she had no time for such frivolous affairs but simultaneously, this was hardly frivolous. Edelgard was the imperial princess after all. She would be the one to rise to the position of power, and she would be the one that could help revive her house… but a feeling within herself couldn’t stomach the idea of using her like that.

After all Constance had more dignity than that. She might be a newly minted commoner but her spirit was not any less noble. She walked on a tightrope, tethering between the lines and boundaries that separated her personal feelings and the duty she must carry in the name of her house. But Constance knew now wasn’t the time to dwell on those lingering thoughts – at least not in the face of the imperial princess. Thus, she silenced any feelings that may plague

* * *

The moon hung bright and proud above the skies of Garreg Mach Monastery. The grand feast concluded and the students mingled amongst one another. Now Constance by no means was shy, in fact, she stood in a corner amongst nobles bedazzling them with the different sorceries up her sleeves. Rainbow tea, she demonstrated as the students all marvelled her prowess. She watched to see if Edelgard was looking but it appeared that Edelgard had made herself scarce already – a pity, really. Surely, this would’ve impressed the Imperial princess.

“Wow Constance! That’s really pretty!” A voice chimed, and Constance instantly recognized the shade of bubble gum pink – Hilda Valentine Goneril. They’ve met briefly during the escapades in the Abyss.

Naturally she smiled at her.

“Impressed are we? Now… Ahaha! Tada! It now shimmers!” A wave of her fingers resulted in the trails of glitter that left her fingertips as they mingled with the contents of the tea… now it looked as it was also luminescent as it glowed softly, causing the students surrounding to all ogle and elicit a sense of bewilderment.

“You’re so talented Constance,” Hilda chimed as she canted her head to one side. It would appear Constance’s presentation ended at this point when her attention directed itself towards the sister of Holst Goneril. The rest of the student body adjourned to their respective locations and all was left was Hilda and Constance.

“This is merely a fraction of my capabilities! But I suppose I am not opposed to flattery,” Constance chimed as she took a sip out of the tea she was demonstrating on. In spite of its colours, it was still potable.

“I can tell!” Hilda beamed excitedly, her voice laced with admiration for the mage. “I wonder what else you can do – but I’m not surprised. After all, you managed to take out half the Blue Lions house all by yourself!”

“Now, there is no need for flattery,” Constance chuckled in response. “Greatness is achieved through effort and perseverance. Of course, I also have natural talent in magic but I also devote myself through and through to my studies and ambitions.”

“I see that…” Hilda trailed off, “After all you and Edelgard have been seen together an awful a lot lately. She always had an eye for talent,” Hilda hummed cheerfully.

But Constance wasn’t daft. She could hear the thinly veiled hostility beneath pleasantries. After all, that was the noble way – to speak daggers masked behind sweet nothings.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Constance retorted with a frown knitted between her brows. Albeit Constance was passionate and had an impulsive streak, it took all that she had to suppress the sickening feelings of the perceived accusations thrown at not only her but her dear friend, Edelgard. “Tread carefully, Hilda.”

As if her words were a perceived threat, she noticed the visible discomfort contort upon the face of the other. Ah, how Balthus was going to have a word or two with her if Hilda decided to ever confide in him. Still, Balthus didn’t scare her and the truth was Constance had nothing to be ashamed of, so she stood with her back straightened, her fingers brushing against her chin as if pensively awaiting for Hilda’s response.

“Oh, I’m not saying anything at all. I know Edelgard and she might seem all high and mighty and pretty and nice and whatever but she can be real mean,” Hilda frowned in response. “I’m just trying to look out for you, Constance.”

“Looking out for me? I appreciate the thought but I advise against further attempts. Especially if it involves slandering my _dear_ friend,” Constance huffed in response. It was as if the more Hilda spoke, the more aggravated she grew with her. In truth, she had heard about Hilda through the grapevine that was the gossiping student body of Garreg Mach Monastery. “I especially do not care for your tainted recounts of your history regarding her highness. Now if that is all you have to say to me, then I shall take my leave.”

Before Hilda could defend her words, Constance turned on her heels and left. What a shame – what initially was meant to be a celebration of student unity had soured by the malicious words spoken to her by Hilda. How dare she speak of Edelgard’s name in such a manner – and how dare she even dare to imply that Constance was naïve enough to not see the cold, calculating, and even callous nature of the Imperial princess? Still amidst her anger, there was a sliver within herself that had her concerns – the rumours of the nature of Hilda and Edelgard’s relationship never crossed her mind any longer than a fleeting thought prior to the recent exchange they had.

What happened between two people should stay that way… yet, now the thought enticed her. Especially with what felt like an attempt to manipulate her to leave the Imperial princess’ side. She wanted to know more about what happened and yet, Constance knew what it was like to have her most humiliating experiences aired and spread around as if it was an old wives’ tale; her life to be mocked and ridiculed whilst on the surface they speak false words of pity to her ears, thinking she couldn’t hear their thoughts but Constance was one step ahead of them and she heard all the despicable things said behind her back. Thus, when it came to Edelgard’s history she maintained a respectful distance, only allowing herself to indulge in the present and never veering too deep into the potentially uncomfortable past of the princess.

Footsteps trod carefully against the concrete beneath her soles. Amidst the lively ruckus in the background, there went Constance von Nuvelle leaving the boisterous scene. Seldom was it like her to retire early from a social gathering as such but perhaps the conversation with Hilda proved to be more tiresome than she had anticipated it to be. Regardless of the distaste she held towards what the other woman had to say, Constance couldn’t stop circling around the thought of Hilda implying that she and Edelgard was a couple. The thought, albeit indulgent, was quite pleasant. Perhaps, it was an unattainable thought at this point. After all, Edelgard was the Imperial princess, it would only be natural for her to be pursued by numerous suitors. Even though Constance upheld a haughty and sunny disposition, she knew that other nobles had more to offer than what the sole survivor of a fallen house could ever seek to offer.

The reality of marriages amongst regality and nobility was merely a transactional means. If she could, she would pursue a grandiose romance with a loved one to restore her house from dust to rubble, from rubble to brickwork, from brickwork to mausoleums that remained immortalized by the soils and strength that forged it. Yet, she knew that was a romance too grand – the idea of true love in a world as such was merely a dream, they were merely tales in books meant for escapism sake.

“Constance.” The blonde looked up at the sound of the voice that came from the pondside. She smiled cordially at Edelgard before approaching her friend upon the grassy patches.

“Edelgard? I thought you retired to your chambers. Why are you out at this hour?”  
“To be honest, I wanted to leave the event… it got quite chaotic once Sylvain and his friends brought in their own ‘specialty ale’,” Edelgard sighed as she recalled the disaster, which Constance could also remember.

There was something comical about recalling the way how Lorenz insisted that he could hold his liquor and Sylvain enabling his behaviour. In truth, it was quite the sight to witness two self-conceited men vying for the affections of their fellow classmates. For brief moments, it had its entertainment value but of course, it was only a matter of time when Constance would chide them for disgracing their noble titles. Then of course, Constance escaped to the next room with the tamer types as she displayed her tricks and talents… of course, afterwards was that uncomfortable exchange with Hilda.

“Understandable, it was… quite the show they put on,” Constance chuckled softly.  
“You seem oddly quiet today, Constance.”  
“I do?”  
“You do.”

Constance stood there, pensively thinking about the events that have transpired. She thought about the ephemeral potential that lingered between her and Edelgard – there was a string that bounded them together and yet, those bonds that tie were just as fleeting as the stars that hung above them this night. There was no possible future for her and Edelgard to exist beyond political allies. The possibility of courtship sounded absurd, especially when Constance was painfully aware of her predicament… perhaps, if House Nuvelle was in its prime, then perhaps there would be a possibility… even then, her house was notorious for not allowing marriages with other houses. This crest she bore, it was a burden to her.

“Your highness… forgive me if I cross a line – I was wondering if there are suitors to your liking at the Officer’s Academy,” Constance spoke, her head canting to one side as her finger tips brushed against her chin.

“…What has brought this up?” Edelgard’s brow narrowed, clearly at a state of discomfort. “Be honest with me, Constance.”  
“…” Constance winced at the thought. Her heart started racing, as if she was about to enter a state of panic. A part of her wanted to run but she knew if the princess demanded it, then it was her duty to speak the candid truth. Thus, Constance spoke: “I was speaking with Hilda of House Goneril earlier this eve—”  
“You were speaking with Hilda?”  
“I was.”  
“Then you must be aware of our shared past,” Edelgard stated solemnly as she looked away from Constance to face the moon.  
“…I am,” Constance sighed, feeling the weight crushing her at this point. There was a lingering sense of trepidation as this discomfort emerged. It felt, as if everything they have built up until now could be so fragile that one touch could shatter it. “You do not have to divulge if you wish not to. If it is any consolation I do not regard you any different than I always have.”  
“And you regard me how?” Edelgard inquired curiously and in that moment, Constance could’ve sworn, if it was possible a boulder had dropped into the pits of her stomach. “Do tell, I am rather curious.”  
“Ahaha… well, your highness works effortlessly regardless of your noble status. You are intelligent and your prowess in axe wielding is unmatched. You care deeply and—”  
“Th-That is enough Constance!” Edelgard blushed positively radiant, illuminated by the gentle moonlight that hung above them.

“Oh? Flustered are we now your highness? I can go on longer if you wish to indulge, ahaha!”  
“Constance… there… there really is no need.”  
“I was merely obliging your highness’ request!” Constance beamed in spite of Edelgard’s growing embarrassment.  
“That is true. Perhaps I shall return the favour. After all, it is only fair,” Edelgard hummed in a way that could be perceived as playful.  
“Er…” Constance was rendered speechless. Her mouth agape, eyes widened at the proposal that seemed almost uncouthly. Yet, she made no attempts to stop the princess and instead… “Naturally! I will only ask of your highness to speak nothing but the candid truth. After all, I am Constance von Nuvelle, my achievements and prowess is enough for praise beyond days sans the superfluous additions, ahaha!”  
“If…If that is what you wish for, Constance,” Edelgard sighed before easily donning a playful smile on her lips, “be careful what you wish for,” and so she paused again before turning on her heels to properly face the other woman.

“Constance, your work ethic is unmatched. I have seen you study into the depths of night all for an ambitious goal. Your ambition, it parallels my own. You hold your spirits up high despite the present predicament – if the people of Fódlan had even a fraction of your faith in yourself perhaps the nation wouldn’t be in the current state that it is—”

“T-There is no need for flattery your highness—” Constance’s cheeks flushed into a deep shade of crimson.

“But wait, I am not finished. Patience, Constance,” Edelgard chuckled. “Now, I will reiterate this: your spirit is admirable, but I do worry about you Constance. You push yourself harder than I’ve seen anyone push themselves. What would become of House Nuvelle if you were to fall ill from overworking yourself late into the night?”

  
“I…I never thought of it that way. In truth, I only thought of my goal to seek out magical innovations that would woo the noble houses and garner success for my house. I never thought of it that way before…”

  
“That aside, you were asking about… suitors prior – has it not occurred to you to offer yourself for the sake of your house?”

Constance’s heart skipped a beat the inquiry – how in Sothis’ name was she supposed to answer that? Thus, she knit her brows, closed her eyes in contemplation before shaking her head. “I have not – the idea of that sounds rather… uncouthly. I aim to revive my house by earning the right to revive it, not because my spouse is the emperor, the king, or an alliance leader. You may consider it naïve but I don’t want a marriage that’s just a political sham – I want a grand love, unadulterated by the politics of interhouse relationships!”

Edelgard remained silent for a brief moment before she responded, “that’s a shame. But your sentiment is admirable, Constance. I do hope you find that someone… someday.”  
“Lady Edelgard… do you believe that love can exist in a political marriage?” Constance asked earnestly to only note the hint of surprise on Edelgard’s features.  
“Heh. I would be lying if I said I didn’t think of the possibility,” Edelgard replied. “My mother and father met at the Goddess Tower. Story has it that they were instantly drawn to each other. It was love at first sight… or so the story goes. Even though my mother eventually settled to be one of his many consorts, I’d like to believe there were genuine love between them,” she sighed before looking at Constance’s eyes directly. “Heh. Perhaps, it is a silly story I cling on to.”

“Perhaps… and yet, it is not entirely impossible. I have faith that your highness will find someone who matches your intelligence, your ambitions, and your beauty someday,” Constance smiled in response.  
“In truth… that was the reason for why I was involved with Hilda of House Goneril. Upon recommendation of the minister of foreign affairs, and numerous members of the counsel, the consensus was that it would ultimately be beneficial if she and I acquainted ourselves. Yet, even that had fallen to shambles,” sighed the princess. “That aside, there was… someone I had my eyes on but I could hardly call what we have romantic—” Edelgard paused before allowing a small smile to inch onto her lips. “As much as I admire this person I doubt the interest is mutual—”

“It matters not. Those who cannot see your greatness are fools – simpletons dare I say!”  
“…I would appreciate if you did not speak of them in those terms, Constance,” she frowned in response. “…My apologies.” Constance replied sheepishly as her gaze cowered in the shame of accidentally insulting the princess. Then, a bright idea lit up in her mind. “Well, how could you be so certain they do not reciprocate when you haven’t made your demands known! You are the Imperial princess, making demands should come as second nature!”

“…somehow, I am doubtful that would… work in my favour,” Edelgard winced at the words.

“The Imperial princess is forfeiting her right to her desires? How unfortunate – yet, here I thought her highness was unyielding in the face of her ambitions. If strategy is what you lack, then allow me to offer myself as a guide!” Constance decided, her two hands clapping together. “Say what you wish to the person of your heart and I shall react as if I am them, ahaha!”

“…I – while I am grateful of your offer, I cannot allow myself to go through with this,” Edelgard swallowed and Constance only twisted her brows in a confused fashion.

“Ah, well… if your highness ever changes her mind I will be glad to be of assistance!” It took all that she could to bear a smile on her lips. Perhaps, she allowed her mind to wander into thoughts of grandeur – to hold her hands with someone she had sincere feelings with, to build a future and revive her house with said person proved to be a thought that was verging on the impossibility.

“Thank you Constance. It is rather late now, I shall return to my chambers. I’ll see you tomorrow in class,” Edelgard smiled as Constance nodded and said goodbye to her.

The silver hair maiden turned and walked away. They were so close, yet so far – as if parallel lines that sought to converge but to never intersect. She was the sight of heartache, the one that she never expected to feel this way for. Constance remember the first time she saw her since the fall of her house – she couldn’t recall who she was. After all, Edelgard looked different than how she recalled her to be… then, she _loathed_ that snarky composure of hers. Faux sympathy was the only thing Constance believed Edelgard was capable of. Then, somewhere down the line she started to believe in her… she started to see her humanity beyond the daughter of the impotent emperor, she started to see all the talent and ambitions that blazed in her eyes.

Edelgard von Hresvelg was human and she deserved to feel the love that humans were allowed to feel. Yet, Constance struggled with announcing her emotions to the Imperial princess… after all, Edelgard was the heir apparent to the throne – any attempts to woo her would only be tainted by the fear that any declarations of love or acts of affection was for an ulterior motive. Yet –

“Edelgard!” The words started to slip out of Constance’s mouth, as if they were bile to be expulsed. The princess turned around and that should’ve been enough to cease her impulses… yet, Constance continued to speak, “you must allow me to declare my love for you! I am aware of my house’s current state and I understand if my intentions appear to be anything less than pure but I can assure you that my feelings for you are… real! If even a fragment of how I feel is a sham then I shall swear on my reputation. I know not who is the object of your affection but—”

But before she could finish her series of rambling, Edelgard wrapped her fingers around her neck and silenced her with a kiss. Constance with her eyes widened in response, could not believe what was happening! As if her heart were to leap out of her chest, Constance could only close her eyes before her hands tentatively wrapped around Edelgard’s frame. Her lips were foreign to the affectations of kisses and yet, despite the lack of elegance in her movements, and the clumsy bumps of their noses – Constance felt elated.

Kissing Edelgard was akin to breathing for the first time after drowning in the ocean: refreshing, and tantalizing. The silver haired maiden was fierce but gentle, she pushed but never pushed too hard. When Edelgard weaved her fingers into Constance’s hair, it was as if a shock of electric shock ran up her spine. Shivers went through her body, her knees weakened in their wake and she could only mewl softly in response. Then Edelgard tugged on her blonde tresses softly and that was when Constance thought she was about to melt.

Edelgard was a possessive kisser – there was no doubt in that. Constance was an astute observer and eventually she learned the choreography of the princess’ lips. The rhythm was beginning to become predictable and those once clumsy movements became more confident. Constance began kissing her back with the same degree of ferocity as she felt the way how Edelgard’s lips trembled against her own – was she nervous too? Kissing Edelgard was consuming – when was the last time she breathed? When was the last time Constance allowed herself to clear her mind like this? But then Edelgard pulled away and she too, was flushed in a deep shade of crimson gasping for air in the same fashion as Constance.

Constance was left speechless and all she could do was to marvel the beauty that stood before her. All she could see was the way how the gentle moonlight illuminated those beautiful amethyst eyes.

“Edelgard…” she managed to breathe between catching her breath. “You—”  
“…I hope that makes my feelings clear,” Edelgard somehow still sounded calm in spite of her flushed cheeks, in spite of her wavering eye contact.  
“That was my…”  
“Apologies for my brashness, Constance. I—”

Then it was Constance’s turn to kiss Edelgard. Her lips against Edelgard’s, but they had not caught their respective breaths yet. Yet, she couldn’t pull away despite her lack of air – it was a sweet indulgence for the blonde. Edelgard’s fragrance was fuelling each urge for her to be closer to her – she was overjoyed to spend the evening with her like this. When Constance pulled away, there was a sweet grin on her lips.

“I presume it would not be presumptuous to say that the aforementioned person is—”  
“Yes, Constance. It was you.”  
“Ahaha! I knew it!”  
“…Did you now?”  
“…Ahaha… well, of course. I am, Constance von Nuvelle after all. Naturally those who have the privilege of meeting me would swoon in my presence!”  
“Ugh,” Edelgard groaned.

Eagerly, Constance took Edelgard’s hand into her own as they started heading back to the princess’ dorm. That night, Constance left the presence of Imperial royalty with a big grin on her lips. It felt surreal to even think about someone of Edelgard’s calibre would even reciprocate her feelings… but she did and now the sunrise of the morning was proving to be a little less dreadful. If the sunrise was the marker to allow her to see her again, then she would gladly endure the dread of walking through sunlight for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in having a rarepair / any ship written for? [ click here for more information!](https://twitter.com/aegirhound/status/1232740831414702081)


End file.
